Fire Emblem: Awakening towards the Path of Freedom
by God90zilla
Summary: When a platoon of soldiers, tanks and vehicles were decimated by a bombing run. They woke up in a land where a Tyrant ruled and stomped on his own people. Despite being unfamiliar, these brave soldiers have brought the weight of the people to establish peace and freedom throughout the land.


**And I'm currently going through more stories...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Yeah, it is kinda early, but I'm going to be updating Commander of Zero and Gate: Thus G3-X, UN and the UGAMEDF kicked asses there. The final chapter of Duel Rider GX is going to be up and I would rather much give up on it.**

 **Anyways, welcome to another World of Tanks X World of Warplanes X World of Warships X *Insert some fandom with war here* Now, its time for a Fire Emblem: Awakening Crossover. From the looks of it, this kind of fic that I went with went fairly famous after a period of time and got so much reviews *Cough Cough 30 Reviews Cough Cough*. So, mostly I'm going to prioritize this type of work. But still, I'm going to update the others slowly...**

 **But the main reason that there are infantry, half-tracks and other vehicles is because the fact that it will make this Fanfic a lot more action-filled rather than having tanks to roll and have no lines or even make connections. And it will also be more of an utter rape towards the Plegian. So, rather than doing that. I would make it worst for them.**

 **A Rebel Alliance to let know that the Plegian villagers, citizens and other types of men and women do not want to have war, since it has taken so many lives of men and women. Overall, the King, Gangrel will be overthrown and will be replaced to make sure of their survival and existence.**

 **Basically a One-Shot for now. Since...Basically I'm too lazy to do five stories or more at this moment...**

 **Or should I?**

 **Anyways, DISCLAIMER!**

* * *

 **(God90zilla Studios does not own Fire Emblem or World of Tanks/Warplanes/Warships)**

* * *

 **1200 Hours**

 _ **Earth, 19th September 1958**_

 **Lyon, France**

It was 19th September 1958. The War between the Allied and Axis Forces kept growing. It ends up with the supposedly superpower bombs were uncompleted. Causing the Allied to accept the T29 Heavy Tank and kept growing into the T32, T34, T110 series were brought up to support them in their push towards Berlin. These last years were going down for the Allied. The Axis Force's attacks began to become more tactical, instead of mindless straight forward strikes.

The Allied has finally landed on France, where they began to push the Axis Forces back. But now in Lyon, they got the upperhand. The platoon of tanks, transport gliders, soldiers and APCs were already moving in. The platoon was unaware that massive numbers of Heavy German Steels were awaiting them with soldiers hiding in nearly every building's windows, hoping to ambush them and take all of them out. The AA-guns that were mounted on some E100 Chassis were already eager to shoot those flying ducks out of the sky.

The Platoon just walked closer and closer towards the killing zone before stopping a mere few inches from it. "Do you think something is wrong?" The Platoon leader asked.

"I feel that we're missing something." His subordinate answered. The whole field was filled with silence, no tracks moving, no footsteps, no thuds, no gunshots, no nothing. It was too silent for everything. And it was wrong. It was a battlefield, it was supposed to be filled by terror and sounds of tanks and men moving. "I don't like this. Where are they? Where are the ones that are attacking this sector."

The Platoon leader can only look around. He felt it. Invisible lines of danger feeling the street. All of his senses were calling out 'DANGER'. He felt eyes watching from every hiding spots that the street has. He looked around before noticing a speck of metal shining from the sun's rays. He crouched before pulling out a dog tag, which read **'Sgt. Thompson'**. His body stiffened. They're dead.

 **THEY WERE FUCKING DEAD.**

He then got up as he shivered. His subordinate noticed. "What's wrong, General?"

"They're dead. They're fucking dead, Sergeant. Get all the Gliders out of here!" He shouted as the Sergeant pulled out his radio.

"Dagger 1-2 to all Gliders. Disengage all formations! Get the fuck out of here!" It was too late, though. Rapid firing AA Guns were tearing through the gliders off the skies. A German Tiger II quickly broke through a ruined building as it fired at the Chaffee behind the General. The explosion quickly send soldiers down to the ground, injured by the sheer hot fire that fumed out of the burnt light tank.

"Scramble!" The soldiers quickly took cover as Germans were spitting out fire from their rifles and machine guns. The Heavy Tanks of the Platoons quickly barricaded some soldiers and light tanks behind them. The Heavy, T32s were rocking back and forth, deflecting shells with their thick armor. But the Tigers didn't gave up easily, they went for their lower plates to ensure a guaranteed penetration on them.

"Machete 1-1 to Air Support, how long till you got a clear sight for a bombing run?"

 _"This is Air Support, we are currently being engaged by Axis Aircrafts. We are unable to support your platoon, General."_

'FUCK!' The General quickly cut the transmission off as he focused his rifle. He quickly fired shots at some of the soldiers that were under cover. "Fire! Fire! Fire!"

The streams of bullets were not ceasing as soldiers were constantly firing their guns at each other. "We're not going to survive this." A Corporal gritted his teeth. A flamethrower got his gear off before taking his rifle. The fuel tank was dangerous if it got hit by a bullet, so it was the best call that a flamethrower can do in these type of conditions.

"Have a smokescreen deployed! We'll retreat through the alleys and then flank them!" A Captain yelled as he got out of his cover and managed to pick a few soldiers. They weren't losing much, but they were being overwhelmed by 2 to 1.

"Releasing Smoke!" An Officer quickly threw out a smoke grenade along with three others, the metallic tubes then exploded into a burst of dark grey clouds, covering the visions of the Axis Forces. "GO!"

The soldiers quickly went through the alleyway and to the other side, but one thing got them. Germans were by the other end. "Fall back! Fall back!" The Germans quickly opened fire as the Americans were retreating towards where they were before. A few men dropped dead as the Americans were getting cornered.

"What happened?!" The Captain yelled as he was ready to flank. The Officer just panted.

"T-The Germans have cornered us! We're boxed in! They're waiting for us at that alleyway, Captain!"

"Damn it! Fall back slowly!" The platoon just complied as the T32s began to reverse. The Chaffees and Pershings quickly poked out and fired a few shells off their cannons. The German Panzers took no damage from the shots, but the fact that they were lobbing HE made the soldiers around them fall dead from the explosion.

"Sir!" An officer yelled at the Platoon leader. "Airstrike incoming!" The Platoon leader widened his eyes as a German Bomber made its way towards their position before dropping bombs. There weren't much things to do, since their fates have been sealed. The only thing to do before the bombs hit was to inform the Command.

"Command! This is the Smile And Die Platoon! Informing that the district is completely under the Germans' control. Do not send another Platoon or Division here! It will only be a suicide mission." He radioed out before closing the transmission before he got a response. Then, the bombs hit and exploded. The smoke from the bombs quickly covered everyone's vision. Black smoke engulfed them before a flash entered their heads.

Heaven.

* * *

 **(Plegia)**

 **Somewhere not far from the Plegian Castle**

 **? Hours**

By the lands of Plegia, the Platoon that consisted of 2 T29s, 4 T32s, 6 Pershings, 12 Chaffees, 5 T25/2s and M3 Half-Tracks, a few Willys MB and 3 M19 Multiple Gun Motor Carriages were also in the platoon of soldiers as the Platoon leader just got up. "Shit what hit me?" He asked to himself before rubbing his temples. "Where the hell am I?" He surveyed the area. It was barren with not much vegetation. But the most notable thing were the tanks and armored vehicles on the landscape with littered unconscious men. On the background were volcanoes, while they may have ammunitions, they don't have enough for what they might encounter around here and not counting how much there are.

"Eh? Where the fuck am I?" A familiar voice asked as it revealed to be the Captain from before. The others also began to wake up as the General noticed them.

"Captain Ash. How are you doing now?" The General questioned as the Captain responded with a laugh.

"Great...I think." He scratched the back of his head as he looked around. "Where are we anyway?"

"Don't know, but I think that we're not in Lyon anymore." The General stated firmly as he looked around the barren land. "I suggest we move out." He said.

"As you say, General O'Brian." Ash grinned. "You heard the man! We're moving out!" The soldiers nodded before picking every bullets that were still usable from their transported passed-aways before burying them.

"Rest in Peace, brothers." A soldier made a cross before praying to the dead. "Amen. Rest, brother. You have done well in combat." There was a rule that still applies to everyone no matter where they are. Bury your comrades no matter where you are or how far your relations with them are. It was always respectable to bury the dead.

"Alright, we are ready, sir." The Sergeant saluted.

"Good, Sergeant Donovan. Corporal Williams. Order the men to head out." The said corporal nodded.

"EVERYONE! WE'RE MOVING OUT!" The soldiers that finished gathering supplies nodded before the soldiers got to their Half-Tracks. The soldiers brought every parcel worth of weapons and ammunitions before going off towards the middle of nowhere.

* * *

 **(Plegia)**

 **In a Hill**

 **? Hours**

The platoon was going over a steep hill as many of the troops were forced to push their half-tracks while the tanks didn't have much problem going up. Their powerful engine didn't have much problem on climbing up hills, in fact they were natural to it. They were built to push the ranks up and support. So many of them had to have powerful engines to get to strategic points to lob shells and destroy the enemies.

"How...much...longer...till...we...reach...the...top?" A private panted as he kept pushing the Half-Track.

"We'll...reach...there...if...I...say...so!" Corporal Williams stated as he began to pant. They have been pushing the heavy truck for half an hour. After a few minutes, they reached the top. Everyone sides the drivers, tankers and bazooka men were sweating heavily.

"Men..." General O'Brian stated slowly as he had been putting his binocular on his eyes. He quickly lowered it before giving it to an officer. "We are in a quite fucked up position..." He continued as the officer looked through the binocular before using a boardmarker and drew a circle along the scopes before handing it to the Sergeant, who quickly put it on his eyes. Some of the men were already stifling their laughter.

"Yep. This situation is so fucked up." Sergeant Donovan stated before lowering the binoculars. The troopers laughed their ass off. "What's so funny?" The General and Officer quickly stifled their laughter as they saw the man's eyes having black circle around them.

"Fucking hell!" A trooper just fell on his butt laughing his guts off. "Sarge! You got circles!" The Sergeant took a glance to the mirror of the Half-Track before growling.

"You fucking imbecilic piece of dog shit." The Sergeant just got into the Half-Track and took some tissues with a bottle of water. The General seized his laughter before he looked right to the horizon again as he saw a village being burnt.

"Men. Prepare for combat. This place has not been charted, since France doesn't have this kind of land and not a village is placed here. Command also stated there were no villages around Lyon and as far as I know Germans won't be burning away the civilians..." A few villagers ran out on fire as a medieval looking man chopped a man with an axe. "And that's not a German Wehrmacht soldier. Men, it's official. We are in an unknown land filled with medieval pricks." A roar was heard as wyverns flew towards the village.

"It's even more fucked up now!" A private yelled as he readied his Johnson LMG by his hands.

"Every Units, prepare to engage. AA Units prepare to annihilate all flying forces. Everyone move out!" With that the AA vehicles went towards cover and the crew members set out its camouflage net over it before readying themselves to wreck havoc upon the sky. The land forces can only drive with limited speed as the Chaffees and the mobile Willys to leave the slower vehicles behind their dust.

* * *

 **(Plegia)**

 **Vulcan** **Village**

 **? Hours**

It was hell in the village today. Plegian soldiers were slaughtering their own kind. All because of a late tax payment. The Plegian soldiers laughed as they killed. Why? These weren't just any soldiers. They were the savages that has been picked out to deal with these type of people and send fear into them. They were already laughing as a soldier was already cornering a young girl in her twenties. The girl backed away into a corner as the man took steps closer to her.

Her eyes closed shut as the soldier put on a savage grin before throwing the sword back, ready to end her life before.

 **BANG BANG BANG BANG!**

A few loud bangs were heard with the accompaniments of some bloody splats. She didn't want to open her eyes, but as much bravery she can muster, she opened them and dropped her jaw. The soldier lost his head and his arm that held the sword was amputated, the sword with the arm was now on the ground, squirting off blood as the girl wiped a substance of her face. Blood.

A few men in green went in and readied their black staves. The staves quickly shot fire as soldiers dropped down to the ground with holes. A man quickly got to her. "Are you alright, ma'am?" He was in his twenties, not even thirty, the girl nodded as the man took out a few medical items. "You got wounds all over you. I'll take care of them, this might hurt a bit, but it'll get better soon." He quickly took out a bottle of liquid before taking cotton and pour the liquid into it. The cotton was then filled with yellow liquid substance as the man puts it over her leg wound.

She winced. It hurts so much, but the wound was now feeling a lot more colder. It hurt less than before as the man took a long piece of cloth and wrapped it around her wound. "This should patch the wound for now. I'll take care of this after this is all over." He assured before putting away all the items and pulled a black staff. "There will be men that will be escorting you out of here. Just stay safe." The girl nodded again as the man left.

* * *

"How's she?" The sergeant asked the medic. The medic just came back before getting into cover when arrows flew above his cover.

"She'll be fine." The medic answered. He poked his head a bit before ducking to safety as an arrow flew again. "Hopefully, we get more men on this flank."

"Don't worry, we will." He quickly grabbed his radio. "This is Eastern Flank, we're taking heavy fire. Requesting Fire Support."

 _"*Static* This is Fire Support 1-4, we've locked down to your co-ordinates, we're advancing towards your position. Stand by, over *Static*"_

"Fire Support 1-4, I hear you, come ASAP. We're taking massive rains of arrows right here! Right now!" The sergeant barked as a few men arrived behind the flank, they set the mortars up before they took aim and readied their weapons.

"Half-Loaded!"

"FIRE!"

"ON THE WAY!" The men quickly ducked as smoke came out of the mortars. The sound of whistles blowing was heard as the archers looked frantically before their ranks were torn by the explosions that decimated their men and their morale.

"Fire!" The soldiers behind the cover quickly poked out of their cover and fired. They quickly gunned the archers like wolves hunting big fat cattles for a buffet. The archers were quickly dealt with as the gunfire seized. The sergeant pulled out a thumbs up as the mortar men quickly got their mortars to the other side for support.

Tanks rolled in to the village and covered the villagers that were fleeing. A T32 and two Pershings held back a wave of cavalrymen before they reached them, that was when the Commanders decided to take things into their own hand and fired their machine guns on top of their tanks. They quickly tore through the formation before infantry men quickly aided them with suppressing fire that...

Wasn't actually suppressing them into cover, but they led them into their own death.

But no matter, it still worked. The horses of the dead cavalry can only moan in pain as the soldiers came around them. "Find the ones that can still live. We're going to end the one, who can't recover's misery." The men nodded before gathering two horses that were able to live, the others were shot dead by the head. "I'm sorry." The man worded out before he turned his attention towards the remaining soldiers.

* * *

The remaining swordsmen were charging right towards the soldiers, no matter how much bullets were piercing through, the ammunition were insufficient to deal with them. The Leader of the soldiers quickly yelled. "Fixed BAYONETS!" Shit was going down. Fast. The soldiers quickly took out their bayonets and placed them into their rifles. "CHARGE!"

The soldiers let out a battlecry before they charged right at the swordsmen. The men fired their rifles as they tore down the swordsmen, the soldiers quickly lunged before stabbing their rifles into the swordsmen's necks or guts. The soldiers quickly pierced through the swordsmen before they were cornered to a wall or were pinned to the ground.

The soldiers that pinned the swordsmen to the ground were repetitively stabbing them. The ones that were cornered by walls were then gunned down before they all drop dead. The village was then secured for any more stranglers.

* * *

 **(Two Hours Later)**

 **? Hours**

The soldiers has gathered every medieval soldiers and tied them. Only numbering in five men that survived a barrage of hot lead and had their wounds still bleeding from the burning hot metal inside of their bodies. The Americans can only look down on them before looking at each of themselves. The villagers can only look at the Americans, a soldier shouted to point them out, the soldiers quickly responded by pointing their weapons towards them.

The villagers quickly looked out in fear before the General called off their supposedly friendly-fire. The soldiers can only respond by putting their weapons down before taking the prisoners away. "Men, we shall make a friendly connection with these people." The General ordered. The men can only look at each other before nodding. A few men made off a rifleman, a heavy weapon specialist and a grenadier.

There were chit chats about who they were, how they can destroy the enemies without breaking a sweat, what the tanks, jeeps and trucks were. They were the common questions of rural areas. The men can only answer the questions before asking their own.

The General ordered the soldiers to check the perimeter. Secure the area and look out for any hostile units on the horizon.

* * *

"The people told us that we are in a place called is Plegia. We are currently in Vulcan Village. Though, the attackers were also Plegians. Seems like they're being ruled by a Tyrant." The Rifleman informed as the General stroked his chin. It'd be best to start a massive renovation around the village.

"Understood, private Lee." The General nodded.

"We also have information that..." The private paused. "You won't like this bit one bit." He got out as the General eyed the rifleman.

"And that is?"

"The Tyrant has been exploiting them, since a few years ago and no one gives a shit about the villages." The revelation made everyone that heard the information disgusted. Everyone recoiled in disgust with anger filling their head.

"What kind of Tyrant is this!? The German Dictator didn't even go this far!" Everyone was throwing words after words. Everything that was on Earth was way better than what happened here. All of this only fueled them to do one thing.

 **BRING FREEDOM TO THIS WHOLE NATION**

The whole platoon can only finish their works before the General met the Village Elder. The fact that they spoke the same language enabled easier communications. "So, you're telling me that we are in Plegia, a nation of this world with Ylisse, Valm and Ferox?" The General asked. "And this Plegia is very hostile towards Ylisse for different cultures and such?" The elder nodded. "Seems like a shit reason, I mean worshipping a God of Destruction is well...A little wrong, don't you think?"

The elder sighed. "As much as we don't want to. They forced us to worship Grima. And at the end, we were caught in the crossfire." He sighed before pointing towards the swordsmen corpse. "The Tyrant also sent his damned men to kill us. The best of the best you can say." The General just looked at the man.

"Can't you fight back?" The elder shook his head.

"Even if we want, we will be outmatched by their numbers." General O'Brian just looked at him with a look that looked like confusion.

"Is that the only reason?" The elder sighed before shaking his head.

"They have mages and dragons. As simple villagers in a simple village with stone walls and used for trading, there's not much we can do."

"Then how about you fight back?" The elder looked in surprise. "You have fewer numbers, no mages or dragons. But you have men. How about we offer one thing that can nullify all of those disadvantages?" He asked.

"What can possibly do that?"

"One thing. Firearms. Weapons able to spit fire and pierce through any armor. Used in long range and mid range with a melee combat weapon to be attached and to stab the stranglers." The elder just thought for a bit. On one hand, it could help them fight. On the other, they could even overthrow the helpers. Which would be highly unlikely, considering their behemoths. The last thing they can do was fight till the end. Fight for a new revolution. Something that could help them and their people. It was then decided.

"We shall join forces. But how do you motivate them to join the cause?" The General chuckled. He signaled someone to bring a box up before placing it in front of the worried villagers. The General got up the box before he coughed and keep his composure.

 **"Fellow people of the Vulcan Village! I am Brigadier General Cody O'Brian. The leader of my men. I know that all of you are devastated for the loss of your loved ones, your close ones, your fellow comrades and even your children. But today! Today, I offer one thing that could end all of this devastating and continuing events! They have killed! They butchered! They slaughtered! They laughed!**

 **Can you simply let this thing continue!? Or will you get up, get a weapon that you can find and fight!? All of this for Freedom and Peace!? There is a possibility for all of you to not come back and die. But, it will naught be for a pointless reason. It would not be pathetic! It would not be a push over! You can state your death upon the death of this abomination! This Tyrant that ruled over you! You can assure your children! Your wives! Your grand children! So that they have something to be proud of! That their fathers and mothers have fought for freedom! Peace! There are no shame in what they say!**

 **They will keep it to their heart that you all fought for their lives and have fought for peace! The only shame is on those soldiers that plunder all of you! The Tyrant that keeps torturing his people! Shame on him! He will be sent to the deepest depth of hell and he will burn! He will feel all the pain! We will not go unnoticed! Today! We will declare war on that Tyrant and bring a stop to this nonsense! We will destroy all of his men! Destroy his pride and honor!**

 **And today! We will be cancelling what will happen next! We will stand united! We will stand by each other! We will pierce through the darkness! We will regain every piece of honor! Pride! Dignity! Right! And most importantly FREEDOM!"** The speech has brought shocked faces, people were silent. Until a man yelled in agreement.

"All of us want peace! This Tyrant has brought non sense upon us all! We want peace! We want freedom!" More men began to yell. A woman yelled in agreement, soon everyone shouted loudly. Their fear, pessimist nature has been overthrown by determination, rage and the will to turn the tides. The soldiers began to look at each other with grins before joining as well. The whole platoon was cheering with a few tanks raising their cannons upwards.

"FREEDOM! FREEDOM! FREEDOM!" The people chanted.

"And today! We will start to train! You will all learn from the men that are wearing the green uniform with a gold rectangle! Expect a great deal of training! To all blacksmiths! Ready your forges! Expect a batch of weaponry that will be built! You are to make a weapon that will nullify every aerial units! Every armored men! And outrange every archers out there! A comrade of mine, Henry will help you in creating this new weapon." A man with a green uniform with a pair of goggles on his helmet, covering his blue eyes came up. On his chest was a silver eagle with its wings extended.

"Today! Will be mark as the day! We join forces as the Plegian Revolution Forces!" The whole crowd cheered as the General smiled to himself and the men and women that were cheering on and on. Today they will mark a change with a new Revolution that will change the whole world. The General can only think what will happen next.

"Nice speech, sir." Private Lee gave out a smile as the General nodded.

"Private. Tell the engineers to begin construction to renew and re-arm this whole village. We will deal with more bandits and plunderers after this, no doubt. The Tyrant will notice the absence of his men and will most likely tell his men to come after this village. We are to recruit as much men as possible. We will go through village after village and then we will regain as much land that these people deserve." The Private nodded in response before hurrying to the engineers.

* * *

 **Processing...**

 **Data Ready...**

* * *

 **Profile:**

* * *

 **Name: Cody O'Brian**

 **Rank: Brigadier General**

 **Age: 36**

 **Role: Leader/General**

 **Main Equipment: M1A1 Carbine**

 **Secondary Equipment: M1911 Pistol**

 **Melee Equipment: M4 Bayonet**

 **Other Equipments: Flashlight, 2 HE Grenades, 1 Frag Grenade, 2 Smoke Grenades**

* * *

 **Name: Terry Ash**

 **Rank: Captain**

 **Age: 29**

 **Role: Second-In-Command**

 **Main Equipment: M1918A2**

 **Secondary Equipment: M1911 Pistol**

 **Melee Equipment: M4 Bayonet**

 **Other Equipments: Flashlight, 1 HE Grenade, 3 Frag Grenades, 1 Smoke Grenade**

* * *

 **Name: Dylan Donovan**

 **Rank: Major Sergeant**

 **Role: Trooper**

 **Main Equipment: M1 Garand**

 **Secondary Equipment: MP40(Taken from a German Wehrmacht Soldier)**

 **Melee Equipment: M4 Bayonet**

 **Other Equipments: Flashlight, 4 Smoke Grenades, 1 Frag Grenade, 1 HE Grenade**

* * *

 **Name: Jacob William**

 **Rank: Corporal**

 **Role: Heavy Weapons Specialist**

 **Main Equipment: M1941 Johnson LMG**

 **Secondary Equipment: M1911 Pistol**

 **Melee Equipment: M4 Bayonet**

 **Other Equipment: Flashlight, 2 HE Grenades, 1 Smoke Grenade, 1 Tear Gas Grenade**

* * *

 **Loading Authors Notes...**

 **Loading Success**

 **This was purely something that came up to me as I was making my other fic, that was purely to be made for utter chaos for the antagonists. Anyways, be free to favorite, follow, keep reading or leave a review. A constructive review. Hate those trolls. Anyways, to ya guys and girls. I'll see ya later.**


End file.
